The Devil's Road
by ionlyeatAPPLES
Summary: Aizen has sent an arrancar to scour different dimensions. A loyal servant to Aizen, Erebus pursues this mission with determination. However, certain encounters cause him to question Aizen and dark secrets threaten to destroy his trust and loyalty.


Author's Note: Call this a first draft! I wanted to wait until completely finishing the story before publishing so I wouldn't have to rush each chapter, however I needed some reviews and advice on the story so far.

This is a crossover, but I'm involving more than two anime so I couldn't list this story as such. Plus, I kinda want to keep the anime I'm crossing-over with a secret for now. :P

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Darkness shrouded the desolate land of Hueco Mundo, with the bright moon as its only source of light. However, inside the dome of Las Noches it was bright as if it were the middle of the day. The sky was bright and blue with clouds, illuminating the tall towers and buildings within. But the light did not venture past the thick walls and buildings. Instead, bright lamps shined endlessly down the halls. Despite all the hollows and arrancar dwelling within, it was empty and quiet. Only the light footsteps of a single arrancar could be heard.

The arrancar walked swiftly down the halls until it eventually came upon a large room, the entrance too grand to hold doors. This room held no lights; its only source of light were the lamps from the hallway. The arrancar calmly walked until he was directly in front of the person sitting casually on large, rounded seat.

Just as expected, he had arrived not a moment later than when he was summoned. The ever so loyal arrancar kneeled before him and bowed his head respectively.

"Aizen-sama," the arrancar said, "I've come as you requested, sir." The arrancar then stood to his full 6-feet of height, presenting himself to his master. His jet-black hair hung loosely in small strands that framed his face, while the rest was tied back at the nape of his neck. The only accessories were the remnants of his hollow mask, extending from behind his ears past his head in three, sharp claws. His clothes were plain and simple: a sleeveless jacket zipped up over his neck, covering his hole that pierced through the left side of his chest, and the standard arrancar pants, hanging ruffled and loose over his legs and boots.

However, it didn't matter what this arrancar looked like, or even who he was. He was just another one of the dozens of arrancar roaming Las Noches--not an Espada, nor a Numero. He doubted if anyone other than the shinigami before him even knew his name or appearance, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was satisfying the needs of his master, which led to this event.

"Erebus," Aizen called his name. "I believe we've trained enough. It's time for you to start your mission."

"My mission, sir?" He asked. Although it's true that he has been training with Aizen-sama, Erebus didn't expect it to be for a mission. He thought the training was simply to improve Aizen's latest invention: the Disfraz. It was a tool that allowed one to become visible to humans. With the training Erebus has endured, he was now able to even appear human himself. However, he didn't see how this led to a mission.

Aizen simply smiled at his confusion and stood from his chair. He walked away from Erebus and beckoned the arrancar to follow.

Past the throne and to the end of the room was a large opening that emptied out into the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. This room was in one of the towers that surrounded the dome of Las Noches, equipped with windows that showed the outside world. As Erebus stood by his master's side, he could see the land stretch far into the abyss. Sand, sand, and more sand coated the world like a blanket, shining with the reflection of the moon hovering overhead. Nothing but desolation, it echoed with the emptiness and despair of countless hollows. It sometimes pained Erebus to look at it, though he couldn't explain why. Something tugged from the back of his mind, the strange feeling of nostalgia that came whenever his lost memories struggled to resurface.

"Did you know," Aizen said, drawing Erebus's attention once again, "that there are many other worlds besides this one?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama." He replied. "There is the human world and Soul Society." Something about that question didn't sound right. Maybe it was the term _'many.'_ Erebus would not have used those exact words, since there were only two worlds other than the one he currently lives in.

"I don't mean those worlds." Aizen said calmly. "I'm talking about worlds where hollows and Shinigami do not exist, where humans and other demons rule with powers like you've never heard of."

This surprised Erebus. He has never heard of this. "Do such worlds truly exist?" He asked his master.

"They do," answered Aizen. Then he turned toward the arrancar and said, "And it will be your mission to explore these worlds."

It took a moment for him to fully grasp it. The sudden realization left him wide-eyed and speechless.

"Mine?" He gasped. Moments ago he didn't even know such worlds existed, and now he must travel them? It all seemed so sudden.

"Who else?" Aizen seemed to enjoy Erebus's surprise. "Why else do you think I trained you to use that?" He motioned to his zanpakuto, where the fragile, dark fabric of the Disfraz was tied around the sword where the nonexistent hilt should be. Unlike other arrancar, Erebus's zanpakuto had no hilt, only the grip of the handle and sheath. He felt it was fitting to place the Disfraz there.

"I…I thought it was for the Espada," Erebus said desperately. Surely Aizen-sama was mistaken. A weak arrancar such as himself couldn't possibly complete such a mission. "To help them against the Shinigami of Soul Society."

"How would it help them?" Aizen chuckled, and suddenly Erebus felt very stupid. "I could have one of the Espada use it and do this mission, but I feel you are best for it."

Erebus wanted to ask why, but he knew better than to question him further. Instead he kneeled again.

"I would be honored, sir." He said. "I will not disappoint you."

"Of course not," he said almost too causally. "In fact, you've shown such improvement and promise that you are much more than just an arrancar. No, you are very well worthy enough to be an Espada."

Now _this_was too much. The only arrancar that was made an Espada based on ability alone was Aaroniero Arruruerie, and he doubted that he could match up to his strength. But before he could protest, Aizen's reiatsu came crashing down on him, stealing his breath away. He had to place his hands on the ground to stop himself from collapsing from the pressure. He gasped for air.

"However," Aizen continued as if nothing happened. "I'm not just going to move another Espada aside for you. No, you are too unique for that. You are different from the other Espada, and as such you will receive an entirely different seat."

Then Aizen bowed down to Erebus's level and placed his hand on his upper arm, close to the shoulder. But the hand and gesture looked much more harmless than it felt. He gritted his teeth, refusing to scream in front of his master. He doubted the other Espada screamed when they received their number, but it was difficult. It felt as if it was melting his skin, like a white-hot iron was pushing against his arm, branding him. With the pain and the constant pressure of his master's energy, he was struggling to stay conscious.

He let a small grunt pass his lips as Aizen pulled away and stood. The pain and pressure faded away, and he quickly tried to regain his composure. He ran his hand over his arm and felt the engraving in his skin, then looked over and saw what number Aizen-sama had appointed him.

"Zero Espada, Erebus." Aizen told him. "You will be under my command and mind alone, not even Gin nor Tosen. Stand."

He obeyed and suddenly felt a great sense of pride swell in his chest. A personal soldier of Aizen. He resisted the urge to bow again and express his gratitude. Instead, Aizen distracted him by reaching into his coat and pulling out a small bag that was tied shut by string.

"Time for you to go." Aizen opened the bag and pulled out a small white cube, the same size as appearance as a caja negación. "These will take you to different worlds, where you will learn whatever power resides in it. When you are finished with every world, use this one to come back and report what you have learned." He reached in again and pulled out another cube, this time it was pitch black.

"Yes, sir." Erebus said, determination now pulsing through his chest. This is a job only he can accomplish, there was no way he would fail. Disappointing Aizen-sama was out of the question.

"Good." Aizen sealed the bag and tossed it to Erebus. "Now go."

He tied the bag to his hip, on the opposite side of his zanpakuto, and pulled a cube out. It wasn't until he held it in his hand that he realized he didn't know how to use the cube. He looked up at Aizen, expecting an explanation, but he simply smiled and waited. Should he ask? No, he would have explained it if it was complicated to use. Did Aizen expect him to know how to activate it? The pride vanished in an instant and was replaced with anxiety. Now he felt even more inferior in front of his master.

Well, he had no choice but to try. He took a few steps back and concentrated. The cube was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand and was as hard as a rock. Erebus did the first thing he could think of and focused his energy into it.

In a flash, the box extended and angled around him. For one sick moment Erebus thought the cube was a _real _caja negación, by the way it slowly engulfed him. But it couldn't be, Aizen wouldn't do that. Erebus trusted Aizen and looked up to him; he knew his master would not play such a cruel trick on him.

The pride returned in full force as he felt the fresh tattoo on his arm.

_'Zero Espada, Erebus.'_ Aizen's words rung in his ears as he entered the new and unknown world.

* * *

Author's Note: (SPOILERS for those who haven't read up to chapter 354/or those who don't read the manga at all)

For those who are up to date with the manga: Sorry! Dx I honestly thought up this story before reading that chapter and it's too vital to change even now. Sigh. Imagine my surprise when I read it. Yammy just had to ruin everything. Tsk. (but it was thrilling that i had the same mind-set as Tite Kubo...if only for that one aspect..)


End file.
